Bloody Sunset
by NikiBlues
Summary: Renesmee starts high school&must deal with crushes& the frightening imprint. But what happens when her amazing family, and friends are in danger with the volturi? Will she show her true powers and save them all? A/N story is much better than the review!:
1. Chapter 1

**A/N, I do not own twilight or any of the characters. It all belongs to Stephany Meyer...sadly. :( If you review and let me know how I'm doing, I'll kepp oging. You can expect a new chapter each week! I hope you all enjoy reading it!**

My dad watched me intensly from the rear view mirror of the volvo, I sighed and rolled my eyes at him. He groaned and I heard mom stifle a giggle. He locked his eyes on mine, turning around to study me in my seat.

"Reneesme Cullen, you have to remember how to act. We can't let them think we're different," he scolded, ignoring a panicked mom, and the road all together. I groaned enternally, I had only heard this same line 250 times (literally, I counted). I nodded and looked out at the city flying by. It was September 7th and my first day of highschool. Even though I already knew everything you learnt in highschool and college, Aunt Alice insited I go for 'the experience'. Mom and dad had agreed saying' just because you can live for all enernity, it does not mean you should miss out on improtant experinces'. I watched as the fimaliar streets of Rochester. We had moved to England a while ago, to start over again. I loved it here, the beautiful green landscapes always caught my attention. Without realizing it I let my gaurd down.

"RENEESME! Listen to me!" Barked dad from the front, I quickly looked at him and slid furthor into the car's seat. He glared at me listening to my thoughts.

"Did you hear what I said?" He asked skeptically.

"Yes," I lied. He shook his head. I could feel his presence in my head, it was like an annoying mosiquito buzzing around. He grinned his crooked smile and went back to silently driving. 'Oh, stay out of my head daddy. Your BUGGIN me' I thought, enmphasis on the BUG part, in case he had been reading my thoughts. I saw his body move in the mirror as he chuckled. He had been. Mom looked from me to dad and sighed.

"You know I hate it when you do that," she said glaring at dad. I grabbed her hand and pictured us locking him alone in a room with Jacob and the gang. She burst out laughing knowing greatly how mad he would be. He still couldn't get used to all the werewolfs, he claimed the smell made him want to kill himself. Dad looked questioningly at us, but I had already put up the block on my mind. I had learnt to do that three years ago, looks like I took a bit of mom's gift with me as well. No one could get into my head, unless I allowed them too. It was a strong as moms shield now. Annoyed he put on the radio to the weather station, ovbiously making sure it wasn't going to be sunny out.

I took out my scetch book out and continued the picture of my favourite clearing in the woods at twilight. My gift of showing others pictures of my thoughts had apparently given me some amazing talent to draw and I loved it. I have been drawing for as long as I could remeber. I was now 16 years old and looked like I was 12. At 10 Grandpa Carslile had guessed that my body would slow down it's growing process, sadly leaving me with the tiny and fragile body of a pre-teen. Though ever one was shocked they were happy, apparently you never knew what to expect from me, nad I was constantly surprising them! I didn't mind it too much, I was in no hurry to grow up, when you could live forever and had all the time in the world, growing didn't mean a thing. Plus mom and dad liked that I was this young looking, they claimed that I grew up too fast, and after only being pregnate with me for about 3 months and for my short infant years (or lack there of) my family was glad that I was still 'a child'. So now that I had stopped growing (for now) and looked somewhat old enough to go to high school, they let me.

The time flew by as I scetched and soon we were at the small highschool. I studied it with interest, and smiled happily noticing the old, castle-like structure. I flipped over a page and scetched the entire building in only 30 seconds. There tended to be some pretty cool pro's to being a half-vampire. I opened the door and got out into the cold, foggy morning. I could taste the damp mist on my tounge. I threw my back pack on one shoulder and took one last look in the mirror.

I was wearing forest green converse, and a matching green t-shirt, with black disigner skinny jeans, and a leather jacket. I had pirced my ears and two beautiful diamond earings hung from each ear, a present from aunt Rose and Uncle Emmett. My bronze curls were half up, held back by a black diamond rose clip, and I was wearing the locket mom had given me at my first christmas. I touched it lovingly, and nodded at my outfit. The outfit actually made me look a little older, but only a little. I grabbed mom and dad's hands and skipped to the front of the school where my family was waiting. I grinned as they all surrounded me.

"You look lovely, Nessie," Aunt Rose said hugging me tightly. I wrapped my arms around her and smiled closing my eyes. I was pulled off her from behind, and I gave a small squel as I hit a rock hard wall. Uncle Emmett chuckled and lifted me up spinning me around. I laughed, as the world whirled past me.

"EMMETT! Put her down before she get's sick!" Mom yelled glaring at him.

Uncle Emmet pouted, and reluctently slowed down. "Aw, Bell's your no fun!" He said setting me down and patting my head. I blinked as the world tilted around me in strange angles. When my vision cleared I grinned up at him, and wrapped my arms around his big neck. He wrapped his arm around me, his large cold hand resting on the small of my back.

Aunt Alice grabbed my hand and twirled me away from Uncle Emmett, inspecting my outfit at the same time. She tapped her chin seriously and then nodded. She stopped me and set me straight. My chocolate brown eyes were wide, and my stomach was churning. Aunt Alice steadied me and hugged me joyfully. I hugged her back and laughed a she burst into a continous stream of bable about my good taste in outfits, and how much better it was then mom's.

Mom huffed and sighed, shaking her head a small smile on her lips. "Alice, you never give up, do you?" She said laughing when Aunt Alice grumbled unhappily and snarled at her, her hands on her petite hips. Dad laughed and Aunt Rose joined a few seconds later, but was silenced when mom and Aunt Alice glared at her. She coughed into her hand to cover it up Aunt Alice sighed and smiled at me, I smiled and laughed in return.

Uncle Emmett patted me on the back and I stumbled forward, catching myself I looked at him warily. I knew he was going to say something that would bother me. He grinned and nodded approvingly looking me up and down. "Yeap! I was right, that outfit makes you look older. You look 14!!" He said excitedly. I groaned and rolled my eyes, the rest of my family glared at him. He put his hands up in surrender and frowned. "What? What'd I say?" He asked genuily confused. Aunt Rose sighed and took his hand, shaking her head. I laughed and skipped towards the school with Aunt Alice. It was then that I remebered I hadn't hugged Uncle Jasper. I gasped and stopped walking. Everyone turned around to look at me confused. I grinned and threw my arms around my uncle happily. He frowned but hugged me back in return, calm spreading through me.

I pulled away and laughed. "I forgot to hug Uncle Jasper," I said pouting. Everyone laughed and continued on. Uncle Jasper put his arm around my shoulders laughing, and I rested my head on his shoulder. Uncle Jasper was the best story teller _ever!_ I had always asked him to tell me stories before bed, but as I got older he liked to tell me scary ones that would leave me up all night. I guess it helped that he could adjust my emotions and _make _me scared, you can bet that I stopped asking him for bed time stories. Instead we saved the scary tales for stormy nights.

I entered the building and smiled looking around at the beautiful architecture. From the corner of my eye I caught dad admiring it as well. I could tell today was going to be fun, and I sighed contentedly as I walked to my first class, flanked by my amazing family.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclamer: I DO NOT own Twilight.....Stephanie Meyer does....I just dream ;) Thanks to those who reviewed I dedicate this chapter to Taylor- my english buddie 3 book club for ever :). And to Shae Wild, one of the very best authors I know! Thank you both loads !!! :D Hope you enjoy this!! P.s- sorry for the late post :s , busy school week and all :)

I inhaled deeply as we entered the classroom, over 20 pairs of beady eyes bulged out of their heads as they took Aunt Alice, mom, and me in. I had atleast one member of my family with me in each class. Math- Auntie Alice, and mommy. English- Dad, and Uncle Jasper. Geography-Uncle Emmet and Aunt Rosilie, but luckily I had art all to myself. I was the only one with a talent and passion in art. Aunt Alice only drew what she seen, and dad prefered music over painting.

I smiled kindly and straightened myself up, my brown eyes scanning the new faces of my homeroom. One face in particular stood out, he was pale, too pale for a human, with black hair in an emo shag leaning towards the left side of his face in large spikes reaching his chin. His blue eyes looked at me once, then to my astonichment, turned lazily toward the window. He was utterly beautiful, and I had to smell the air three times to be sure he wasn't a vampire.

The teacher smiled happily as he rushed up to me and shook my hand. "!! I have heard a lot about you, I hope you enjoy this class." I frowned in confusion, what kind of stories was dad, or Carslile telling the school? He turned to the class to adress them in his heavy English accent. "Class this is Alice and Reneesme Cullen, their family just moved here, please welcome them!" He said cheerfully, some kids clapped loudly and some boys whistled. I felt welcome here, and I was beginig to really like it.

He motioned for us to grab a seat in the back, mine just happened to be next to Aunt Alice, but also next to the pale boy. I sat my books down and snapped him out of his daze. I smiled at hi offering my hand and he took it firmly.

"Hey I'm Reneesme." I said watching to see his reaction and to my surprise, he smiled.

"Brent," he said nodding. "Welcome to England." I noticed he didn't have an accent, and without notice pictures flew into my mind. I gasped as his thoughts played out like a slide show behind my brown eyes. _He was preocupied, looking forward to....a picture of a violin popped into my head. So he likes music, _I thought happily. I could relate to that. When the images in my head were my own again I smiled, and released his hand. I noticed he was looking down at it frowning oddly. Had I passed the images on to a human? That had never happened before... my gift usually only worked on vampires, and werewolfs, but then again I had never tried it on anyone else. I turned my attention back to the board, watching as the teacher wrote easy math on it. I coppied it down and followed along with him, ansewring everything with ease.

When the bell finally rang I was swarmed by people. Cheerful "Ello's" high pitched squels over my outfit, and happy, warm "welcomes" were shot at me in a madder of minutes. I smiled and nodded to each person, shaking hands, and memorizing faces and names. My next class was English, which passed by in a blur and before I knew it the lunch bell was ringing. I smiled and skipped to my locker and grabbed my money. I walked into the large cafeteria, it had a huge kitchen that I was just itching to cook in. Outside was a door and a long steel table with food covering every inch. I smiled and grabbed pepsie and two slices of hawian pizza.

As I scanned the caf for my family I noticed just how many people were staring at me. My already abnormaly fast beating heart beat ever faster (if that was even possible). Heat rose to my face, and I tripped several times on my way to our table. I sat down and sighed heavily smiling at my family.

Uncle Emmett chuckled loudly causing more than a few heads to turn. "You- you'r so klumsy when your scared, kiddo!" He boomed in his loud voice. I frowned and glared at him. "Am not!" I said defensivly then blushed when someone called my name to the left. This caused everyone to laugh.

"You'r having a good day, I presume?" Dad asked smiling his crooked smile. I nodded and sunk into his side, as he wrapped an arm around my shoulders. Dad stiffened suddenly and groaned pushing me away disgustedly.  
"What?" I asked wide eyed.

He crossed his arms and mumbled, "Stupid teenager, honestly she's my daughter! D-a-u-g-h-t-e-r!" He snarled. I stuck my tounge out and pretended to puke.

"High school's pretty fu-"I began but was cut off as a movement to my right caught my attention. I watched in horror as a small girl with blonde curly hair in pigtails tripped and flew forward her lunch tray flying out in front of her. I lept off the bench and dove towards her catching her by the back of her shirt and catching her tray in my other hand. I smiled as I set her back on her feet handing her the tray. The cafeteria broke out in applause and she turned crimson.

"Gomen!! I-I mean sorry.Dōmo arigatō. . Wait no! I-I mean thank you!" She stuttered and hit herself on the forehead. I realized she was speaking Japanese and laughed.

" Douitashimashite, Daijoubu?" I said. Meaning 'your welcome, and are you okay?' She opened her mouth then her baby face turned into a wide grin.

" Genki desu,"she said. I thought for a moment then realized it meant 'I'm fine thank you'. I smiled back ant her and extended my hand.

"Reneesme," I said simply. She took my hand and shook it up and down in a huge motion three times.

"Talia!" She chimed letting it go. She glansted to a table in the corner of the room and looked back to me. "Care to join us?" She asked almost unsure of herself. I nodded smiling and grabbed my tray smiling at my family before I left. As we closer approached the table I noticed there was 5 people.

A short, cute girl with dark brown hair and brown eyes sat next to a tall boy with blonde hair and green eyes they held hands, so I assumed they were dating. Next to them was a girl with red hair and blue eyes, she was laughing at something the brunett had said and was very pretty. The boyu next to her was Brent, he seemed to pay attention and enjoy the conversation, but was sort of absent minded. As we approached they all looked up and gaped.

Tali smiled nervously and pointed to me as she sat down. "This is Reneesme, Ness, this is Dawn," she said pointing to the brunett who smilled kindly in return. "Braxton," she gestured with her hand to the boy holding Dawn's hand. "Rachel," she pointed to the red head who waved. "And this is-"

"Brent." I said smiling at him, he looked up and nodded at me. Tali poked me in the side, I frowned and looked down into her big blue eyes.

"You know him?" She asked cocking her head to the right.

I nodded and smiled at her. "We have math together." I siad ruffeling her hair. She grinned and for some reason I already felt that we were close. Rachel leaned on her fists, her elbows on the table and glanced over at my family admiringly.

"Who're they?" She asked dreamily staring at my dad. I had to try HARD not to gag. Instead I smiled and nodded shoving a bite of pizza in my mouth thinking of what to say. I took a sip of pepsi before answering her.

"That's my sisters. And brothers." I said shrugging. "They're all together though, Alice with Jasper, Bella with Edward, and Rosalie with Emmet" I said pointing to each person. She shrank down and sighed, mumbling 'he was cute too'.

The lunch went by fast and I realized these people were great! They were kind, had a lot in common with me, hilarious, out going, and overall awesome! I couldn't stop grinning as I left the cafeteria with Tali (who I had art with next). We got to do landscapes and I found myself unconsiously drawing while my mind wandered. When the bell rang I looked down to see a picture of the La Push beach, which my teacher enthusiastically praised me about. In geography Uncle Emmett teased and bugged me constantly, but I didn't mind. All throughout class he laughed and poked and teased, and aunt Rosalie hit him, and punched and kicked him, but I just smiled. When the final bell rang I siad goodbye to Tali in the hall, who ran up to me and threw her arms around my waiste, after getting her email I was out in the car with mom and dad, on my way home from my first day of highschool.

"How was it Reneesme?" Mom asked smiling at me.

"Awesome!!!" I cried and reached out to touch her showing her exactly how mmuch I liked it. Satisfyed she smiled and patted me on the head.

"I'm glad baby!" Mom said truning on the radio and putting it on a classical station. I hummed along to the beat joyfully. _Nothing could distroy my perfect life _I thought truely excited for what's to come after. But at that time I didn't know that I had spoken too soon...

***

It was 8:00, and the phone was ringing like crazy. Dad grumbled and called "Jacob" causing me to run to the phone. I picked it up and breathlessly said a hello.

"Hey Nessie, how are you hun?" He asked happily. His voice warmed my hear. I took the cordless to my room on the fourth floor (I had the whole floor to myself) and crashed on my bed.

"Jakie!! I'm good, highschool was awesome!" I said and broke into a half an hour long discription of my day.

"That's great! I'm so relieved,"he said sighing. I bit my lip and sucked in some air.

"I miss you,"I siad simply. I picked up my scetch book and began drawing a picture of him, how I remembered him last. Short shaggy black hair, tanned muscular skin, tall long legs, and a face that melted my heart. I smiled approvingly when I was done.

"I miss ya too Nessie, and I'll be down there soon. I just have to take care of my pops. He's older now and Rachel's not around for him, soo..." he saod genuinly sad.

Tears filled my eyes at the thought of a sick Billy. "I miss Grandpa Billy , too." I said a stray tear falling hot down my cheek.

"It's okay Ness." He crowned, though I could feel his pain through our imprint. That was another thing that bothered me. I didn't believe in the whole 'destiny' and 'fate' thing. And the imprint was helpful, but annoying. Sure I loved Jacob, but I oculdn't think of him romantically like that. I didn't really know how to feel, even though the imprint situation was always one my mind. I just wanted to try being normal.

"Jake,,," I began then stopped as more tears spilled from my eyes. I sucked in a shaky breath, and cursed when I heard it loud and clear in the ear piece. Meaning Jake heard it too. Grrreeeaaat!

"Ness, come on don't. Not while I can't be there. It's okay hunnie." He soothed and slowly, over the next 10 minutes, and extra coxing from Jacob, I stopped crying.

"I have to go Jake. It's nine already. I have school tomorrow...." I said letting the sentence hng in the air. I could hear his slow deep breaths and knew he was tired as well.

"Yeah, Nessie, baby. Get to bed sweetheart." He said and my heart melted.

"Goodnight my Jacob, I love you " I said my thumb on the end button. I heard his low chuckle before he said 'you too, and night' then I hung up.

I laid my head down and fell asleep on the covers, my dreams filled with family and my Jacob. I felt cold arms wrap around me and soft lips press to my forehead and knew they were tucking me in. But I slept peacefully, and content.


End file.
